


Things in Common

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, orion is a cutie, unusual friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Soundwave needs a bit of help from a knowledgable professional.





	Things in Common

Orion was updating the index for a series of novels based on the life story of an ancient martial arts master--certainly more fiction than fact based on the sheer amount of amorous activities the main character engaged in--when he received a message in his private inbox. He saved his work before looking at it, but he smiled when he saw the sender.

Megatron’s right hand mech didn’t message unless he had something important to say, but those messages were always interesting. Orion opened Soundwave’s message quickly, eager to see what the quiet mech had to say.

_Orion, the attached text requires translation. Language unknown. Megatron suggested the archives might have a key. Please advise._

The message was unsigned, but the archivist took no offense; it was simply Soundwave’s way. Orion scanned the attached text, and began comparing it to offworld languages he had encountered in the past with a secondary processing thread. Then he began composing a reply to the other mech.

_Soundwave, I am running a comparative analysis now but the text is not any language I am familiar with. The composition looks familiar to a few of the organic dialects in the restricted parts of the archives. I am curious to know where you found it, and and if there are any others like it. Thank you for indulging me, Orion_

He sent the message and then scanned the foreign text again. As he went over it again, a second message arrived from Soundwave. When he opened it, the message contained nothing but a picture of megatron smiling and a set of coordinates.

Orion replied. _I will bring energon and extra data pads._


End file.
